Mark of the Millennium 2001 Capcom VS SNK
by Maxx the Slash
Summary: The cast from Capcom VS. SNK 2 and SNK VS. Capcom Chaos merge to form teams of three and enter the Mark of the Millennium 2001 tournament. But when it comes time for the final round, all Hell breaks lose... literally!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:  
**Street Fighter, Final Fight, Megaman Zero, Rival Schools, and Darkstalkers are © Capcom, Inc.**

**The King of Fighters, Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Samurai Shodown, and Mark of the Wolves are © SNK Playmore Corp.**

**I am not affiliated with Capcom or SNK Playmore, nor do I claim ownership of any of their character's or events. All I claim ownership over is writting the events of this fan fiction out as a story. This fan fiction is written only as the work of a fan; the events in this fiction are not official segments of the Capcom and SNK universes. Certain aspects of the Capcom and SNK fighting game worlds will be altered slightly so they may fit into the story I'm trying to tell.**

* * *

NOTES:  
Now that the legal stuff is out of the way, welcome to my telling of the story of the Capcom and SNK rivalry that is Capcom VS. SNK 2 and SvC Chaos: SNK VS. Capcom. Please don't hate me for how I write certain events out. I'm just trying to have fun and tell a story the way I want it told. If you don't like what I write, don't read it.

I will try to stay as close to the official biographies and storylines of Capcom's and SNK's fighting games as I can. But in order for me to do the things I want to do, I have to change a few things around. For example, I have it listed that Sakura Kasugano, Yun Lee, and Kyosuke Kagami go to the same school. They really don't, but I formed them into a team for the tournament, so I need a reason for them to become the team they are, so their being school friends seems logical. Please don't hate me for changes like this. I want to use as many characters as I can from CvS2 and SvC Chaos, so it has to be done.

I've merged the roster of CvS2 and SvC Chaos into one, then divided the character's into teams. Some characters were cut out completely, because I couldn't think of ways to put them into teams after I made all the teams I wanted. Just make a note of that. You find out who they are and who they aren't after I tell you the teams.

First, I'll be telling stories about how the teams were formed. After all the teams are introduced, I will start the actual tournament. It'll be a little while before any actual tournament-related fighting takes place. Be patient with me.

That's pretty much it. I'll post the fic's prologue in this Disclaimer, then start the fic.

* * *

PROLOGUE - The Tournament Organizers Meet  
In the year 2001...

A shadowy man and woman met in a dark alley. The man was very large and muscular, with strange strange wing-like protrusions sticking from his back. The woman was petite and carried a long sword. The two were having a discussion.

"Are we all set?" the man grumbled in an almost demonic voice.

"Yes. I've selected my 8 teams. You must finish selecting yours. Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, using people as tools for our entertainment? It's just not right."

"Don't complain. These people all love to fight. They train for battles like these their whole lives. They'll have a blast battling each other."

The woman was still unsure, but reluctantly agreed to carry on.

"Finish selecting your teams. I'll send out the invitations to the contestants."

"Alright. Have you selected a location to hold the tournament?"

"Yes, I've decided to run with Osaka, Japan. It's a breeding ground for fighting energy. It's a great place for a competition of this magnitude."

"Then it's settled. The Mark of the Millennium 2001 tournament will be held in Osaka, Japan. I'll send you my finished team list in a little while. Let us observe our teams from afar."

With that, the two shadows walk away.


	2. The World Warriors Team

THE WORLD WARRIORS TEAM:  
The breeze is chilly on a flat mountain top in Tibet. The snow capped mountains sparkle as the sun is beginning to set. Loud thumps are heard near a small hut, where smoke can be seen rising from a chimney.

Outside, a man in a white karate gi and red headband is punching a smooth, thick pole, stretching 15 feet in height. The man is sweating and panting despite the cold mountain air.

Just then, the man stops. Gazing into space, he begins to daydream...

The man's surrounded by fire, crouching on his knee, weakened and close to collapsing from fatugue. He's in the middle of a courtyard in front of a burning dojo. The man looks up to see a strange being standing on the burning front pourch. The new man tosses a dead body to the ground. A red glowing kanji symbol appears on the back of the his black gi. In a flash, the man turns his head to the side and glares with red eyes at the weakened fighter.

"Ahhh!" The man in white wakes up from his dream, leaps high into the air, and kicks the top of the pole, splintering it. He lands on his feet and pants, both in fatigue and shock.

"Ryu!" A voice calls from inside the hut. Ryu turns to the one who called him. "Ryu, you make me tired just watching you. You take your training a little too seriously. Come in and have a cup of tea."

Ryu gives a quick grin. "Sure. I think I'll take a break."

Ryu enters the hut and is greeted by a large sumo wrestler. The sumo hands Ryu a cup of tea and sits down in a chair. "Thank you Honda." Ryu sits down in a couch and sips his tea.

"What time is he coming? He's late." Honda twitches in his chair to get more comfortable. "Sagat is on his way. He'll arrive soon," Ryu replied.

"But, isn't he your enemy? What made you decide to contact your bitter rival and ask him for help?"

"I didn't. He contacted me for help. He sent a messenger to me when I was in town the other day. Don't worry, Sagat is a changed man." Ryu put his cup onto a coffee table. "He was blinded by revenge after I scarred his chest in that battle long ago. But after he helped me defeat Bison, Sagat realized there's more to fighting than revenge. It's the thrill of the fight that matters." He nods. "He's right."

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter appears in the distance. E. Honda and Ryu get up and leave to hut to see what's going on.

Outside, a helicopter touches down. Two figures leap out and approach the hut. One of the men was Sagat. The other, Ryu's long time friend and rival Ken Masters.

"Hey Ryu, you're looking good. Have you been training?" Ryu grins and crosses his arms. "Hello Ken. Hello Sagat. Yes, I've been training ever since we left our dojo, waiting for the rematch we still owe each other."

"We'll take care of that later, but first, we have to prepare for that tournament."

Ryu changed the subject. "I want to ask you Sagat, why were you so distressed when you contacted me? Is something happening?"

Sagat stepped forward. "Yes. I've found out from the Thai military that Bison hasn't been destroyed completely. He has made an alliance with a known nuclear arms dealer known only by the letter "R", and had entered the Mark of the Millenium 2001 tournament in Osaka to reveal his presance to the world. I've asked you and Ken to help me destroy him once and for all."

Ryu's eyes went wide. He was shocked. "Yes Sagat, I will help you defeat that madman. But why enter a fighting tournament to accomplish his goal?"

Neither of them had a clue.

Sagat walked out of the hut. He was obviously still nervous around his former bitter enemy. Meanwhile, Ken looked over at his long time friend and grinned.

"Hey Ryu, should we practice for the tournament? I'll go easy on you. This wont count as our rematch." Ken extended a hand to help Ryu up off the chair he was sitting in.

"Sure. Let's go," he replied.

"Better get ready Ryu. I've won 5 tournaments this past two months. You wont stand a chance pal!"

The two friends headed towards the door when Ryu stopped and turned to Edmund Honda. "Honda, have you decided to enter the tournament?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great. I'm leaving tomorrow to get my team set up. I have an idea for someone to recruit. I don't know who my third member will be, but I'll find one, no problem! Ha ha!"

"Alright. Let's train." Ryu and Ken leave the hut to have a practice spar. Honda followed and stood near Sagat, who was lost in thought.

In the distance, a metalic hovering box speeds away...


	3. The Hero Team

HERO TEAM:  
Chizuru Kagura had met with Kyo Kusanagi thirty minutes ago. Kyo brought along his long time friend Benimaru Nikaido. The two are just now leaving for the train station to take them to the airport.

Kyo stayed silent. Benimaru has been trying to speak to Kyo for some time, but Kyo is just too wrapped up in his thoughts to respond.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Benimaru is concerned. "He's going to try to kill you, isn't he?"

Kyo was silent.

"Don't worry man, I've got your back. If he's going to try to take you, he's going to have to go through me!" Benimaru raises a fist in triumph. "I'm good like that, you know? I mean, it's me, Benimaru!"

Silence, still.

"Chizuru didn't seem too worried though. You should take that as a sign to relax. I think she has confidence in us as a team."

No response.

"Say something! I hate talking to walls. Geez. If only Daimon weren't tied up, the three of us could enter this tournament. We wouldn't have to rely on... him. I bet then you'd be cheery."

Meanwhile, 20 feet away, a man with blood red hair and black jacket was walking toward Kyo and Benimaru. His head was down the whole time. The three pass each other--

"!"

Suddenly, with surprise, the man with the red hair spun around fast, drawn clenched fists... but saw no one.

"Damn," he thought to himself. "I wasn't fast enough. They must have ducked into one of the train cars."

He checked the nearest car, which just started to move.

"I'll never catch up to him now. I'll have to wait until the tournament. Mark my words Kyo Kusanagi, I will rip your head off. Your end is very near."

The man turned and continued on his way.

* * *

15 minutes later, he showed up outside a large house, where a black-haired woman waited for him.

"Welcome Iori. Please, follow--"

"Let's cut right to it Chizuru. What's going on? Start talking!"

"Very well. Kyo and his friend Benimaru were here earlier--"

"So it WAS Kyo! I was so close--"

"Please let me finish. This is important. Before I tell you what's going on, please promiss me you wont hurt Kyo."

Iori's eyes were wide and filled with fire. He clenched his fists with rage. How could Chizuru ask this of Iori, when Iori's family and Kyo's family have been feuding for so long? How could Chizuru expect Iori to become allies with a Kusanagi?

"Please Iori. The fate of the world may rest on it. I'm begging you, please help Kyo and Benimaru."

Iori reluctantly gave in. Chizuru knew what she was talking about, and if the fate of the world rests in his joining with his bitter enemy, he must do so if Chizuru forsee's it. Chizuru was right before when she, Kyo, and Iori sealed Orochi away back in 1996. What if Chizuru's vision is correct again? What if something does happen to the world? Iori would lose his chance to kill Kyo himself.

"Make it quick."

"Thank you Iori. Kyo and Benimaru were here earlier. I told them what I'm about to tell you. The world is in danger. Otherworldly forces are planning on appearing at the Mark of the Millennium 2001 tournament in Osaka, Japan. One appears in my vision as an innocent white light. Another appears as a black shadow. They come toghether to battle each other, each choosing fighters from all over the world as their pawns for this battle. I'm uncertain as to what their ambitions are, but you, Kyo, and Benimaru were chosen to fight for the side of light. This is why I wish for you three to join forces. Please, put a stop to this battle, for the world, and for the safty of every fighter called into this battle."

"... Alright. Is that all?"

"No... I also forsaw that even the dark shadow is forcing innocent fighters to fight for--"

"So that's all." Iori begins to walk away.

Chizuru let's out a light sigh and shakes her head. "Thank you Iori. I know this is hard on you. It's hard on Kyo too. But if there's anyone I can trust to save us, it's you three."

Chizuru watches as Iori walks further away, then turns and heads back into her house.


	4. The Agents Team

AGENTS TEAM:  
It's a nice breezy day at an airforce base somewhere in the US. The base is usually busy with activity, but today is rather slow.

A group of soldiers are playing cards on a crate nearby a bunker, and near them, a beautiful woman in a blue silk dress is leaning against a wall, arms crossing her chest.

"Where is he?" she asked herself, looking up into the sky.

She's agent Chun-Li of Interpol. She's come to America on a recruitment operation. Just prior to her arival in the states, she arrived in England to recruit another person, a woman under the name of Cammy White.

Suddenly, a quiet roar can be heard in the sky off in the distance, getting closer and louder.

"Oh?" Chun-Li looks up. A small dot can be seen about 20 miles away. "That must be him." She get's up and walk forward. The nearby card-players glance up and notice Chun-Li.

* * *

5 minutes later, the dot has become a figure of an F16 fighter jet, and is now touching down on the air strip. The engines shut off and a huge man takes off his helmet to reveal a bristley head of hair. The man leaps out of the jet and passes his helmet to a nearby soldier getting ready to refuel the jet.

"Major Guile?" Chun-Li waves the man over.

"Chun-Li?" He walks his way over to meet Chun-Li. "You're looking great. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. I see you're still a pushbroom." She chuckles.

"Funny. Very funny. You should do standup little lady."

Chun-Li smiles, but, the smile fades quickly. "I'd like to be cheerful, but we have a problem, Major. Interpol has come to the understanding that... Bison has come back from the dead."

"What?" Guile's fist clenches. "But, how? We saw that man in black murder him."

"We've been investigating recent reports that a shipment of strange chemicals have been sent to what we believe is a mountain base, coming from a laboratory in northern Canada. The chemical is supposed to react strangly upon touching once living tissue. For the past several weeks we've been hearing cases of once dead bodies becoming animated for brief periods of time. I'm under the impression that this chemical has been used to revive Bison's body."

"Strange. Let me guess. You wish to ask me to help you take down this madman, and find whoever's responsable for bringing Bison back?"

"Yes," Chun-Li said. "I know you've vowed never to fight again, but--"

"That's right. I'm a family man now. I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I know Guile. You wont have to. All I ask of you is to join my team and help me reach Bison so I can crush him once and for all. For the both of us."

"Team?"

Chun-Li explains to Guile that a martial arts tournament will be held in Osaka, Japan, it's rules, and about how she came to find out Bison will be there.

"Bison himself has sent a transmission to HQ of his plans to be in that tournament. We have yet to find out why."

Guild sighed. He doesn't want to fight, but he feels for Chuin-Li. He reluctantly accepts. "Alright. I'll help you get to that psycho. But who will our third team member be?"

"I will."

Guile and Chun-Li turn to see Cammy standing by the card players. The players can't help but stare at her.

"I've recruited Cammy White earlier this week."

"Maybe I can find out more about my past if I face Bison in this tournament."

Guile nodded. "Then it's settled. Bison's ass is grass."

Chun-Li and Cammy said goodbye to Guile and turned to leave the base. Walking past the card-playing soldiers, the ladies notice the soldiers get up. One of the soldiers grabs Chun-Li's arm and turns her around. Chun-Li gave him a kiss... with her boot.

Guile smiles.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: I've been getting some positive feedback on my fic so far. I'd like to thank you all for supporting me. It's given me enough motivation to devote more time to writing new chapters. I'm going to try to get more done at a faster rate. Thank you all again, and I hope you like what I'm planning for the fic. 


	5. The Fatal Fury Team

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to liven things up for this chapter. Let's have someone FIGHT this time.

* * *

THE FATAL FURY TEAM:  
Southtown. A crime-ridden city where only the strong can possibly survive. This city is home to some of the worlds toughest fighters. Tung Fu Rue. Richard Myer. The mighty Raiden. Duck King. And the late Jeff Bogard.

Terry's father. He was a great fighter. Trained by the wise Tung Fu Rue in the arts of the Hakkyokuseiken style of martial arts, Jeff Bogard trained with another talented fighter, Geese Howard. Seeing Geese's evil ambitions, Master Tung Fu Rue tought Jeff the secret arts of the Hakkyokuseiken. Geese was furious.

Years later, Geese Howard became one of the most powerful criminal masterminds in all of Southtown. Even Mr. Big couldn't top Geese. With Geese's great power, he searched out his rival Jeff, battled him outside Jeff's very own home, and murdered Jeff in front if his two sons, Terry and Andy.

* * *

Terry snapped out of it. He mustent let his memories get the best of him. He's in the middle of training.

Terry has entered a small martial arts tournament being held on a street in Southtown. His opponent: his long time friend and rival, Duck King.

"Yo Terry! Wake up! Don't disappoint me man, we gotta give these people a show!" Duck waved to Terry, and Terry did just that.

"Sorry Duck. I was just thinking. Let's get it on!"

Terry and Duck enter their traditional fighting stances, ready to lock horns. Off to the side, Terry's friends Joe Higashi and Mai Shiranui, along with his younger brother Andy, watch the match very closely.

"Go Terry!" Mai shouts. "You can do it!"

Andy and Joe smile. They have confidence in Terry too.

Terry runs over to Duck, ready to deliver a powerful side kick, but Duck dodged with a split. On his way up, he catches Terry with an uppercut, knocking Terry to the ground. Terry gets up, dusting off his jeans, and retailiates with his trademark Burning Knuckle attack. It connects, and Duck is sent flying into a brick wall.

"Hey baby, not so rough," Duck says. "I haven't been in a fight in a while. Go easy, man."

"Sorry Duck. But if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the way of my Burning Knuckle!"

Duck turns his back to the wall, Moonwalks up to Terry, and attempts to land a spinning back hand. Terry crouches and sweeps out his leg, tripping Duck. On his back, Duck rolls to his feet, staggering.

It's time for a finish Duck will never forget. Terry clenches his fist. Flames dance around his knuckles as he get's ready. Duck King knows what's going to happen, but there's nothing he can do; he's too dazed to get out of the way.

"Power... GEYSER!" Terry drives his fist into the ground. Like a bomb going off, a flaming ball of energy explodes in front of Duck. It sends the nightclub DJ sky-high. Duck lands with a heavy thud. It's over. Terry has won his training match.

"Yay Terry!" Mai runs over and hugs Terry. Andy smiles and runs over to congratulate his brother. Joe runs over and pats Terry on the back.

"Nice going Terry! I think you're ready for the tournament."

"Thanks Joe." Terry replies. "It's going to be great."

Terry, Joe, and Mai have entered the Mark of the Millennium 2001 martial arts tournament in Osaka, Japan as the Fatal Fury team. Andy has decided not to enter.

"Bro, are you sure you're not going to join us?" Terry asks Andy.

"No, that's ok. I just don't have it in me for fighting right now. Mai will give you a hand."

Mai raises her hand triumphantly in the air. "Yep! Unlike Andy, I wont let my friends down!"

Andy sighs. "Thanks Mai. That makes me feel a lot better..."

Terry looks up in the sky and thinks to himself. "We're going to win this one for you, dad. I'll make you proud of me. You'll see."

Terry removes his red and white Fatal Fury hat, dusts it off on his pants, and puts it back on his head.

"Ok! C'mon!"


	6. The Shadaloo Team

SHADALOO TEAM:  
Two days prior to Chun-Li's visit to Cammy White... In a hidden lab in northern Canada...

"Ah, Doctor, thank you for calling," a voice over a monitor said. "I take it you've got the package I've sent."

"Yes, Mr. R. We're beginning the chemical injection process now. Soon, our Master will live and breathe again. I wish to thank you sir. Without your aid, we never could have revived him."

"No need to thank me Doctor. Unless, you wish to do so by paying me. After all, I hate charity..."

"Of course. sir. The money has just been wired to your account."

"Excelent. This should be very exciting. My syndicate and his, joining forces. No one can stop us now."

"Yes sir."

"See to it my new friend revives alright."

"I will sir."

The monitor clicks off and the doctor turns to a nearby examination table. A man in a red military suit and steel plating is lying down. His plating is rusted and the suit is faded and covered in mud. Tubes are sticking from his arm and a green fluid is being injected into the corpse's lifeless body.

"Trioxin pumping 50 complete, Doctor." a medical technician said.

"Soon, you will be up and about, Master." The doctor looks over at two dark figures on the other side of the table.

"Shadaloo lives..." Balrog grins maniacally and turns to Vega. "I'm sure he isn't sore with you for losing track of Cammy."

Vega remains silent as he watches the Trioxin work it's magic.

Years ago, Vega was sent by Master Bison to find and eliminate the young woman. However, upon finding Cammy, he glanced at her beautiful young face and realized could never bear to harm it. For one brief moment, the psycho cage fighter grew a heart and took Cammy into the care of British MI6, where she was able to heal her wounds and begin life anew. Vega returned to his Master empty-handed.

"Trioxin pumping 90 complete, Doctor. he has a feint pulse."

"Look, Balrog, Vega, his hand moves."

95 complete. The corpse begins to ball up his fists. His eyelids begin to flutter. 98 The technician walks over to Bison's arm to prepare the removal of the IV in Bison's arm--

"Ahhh!" The technicial screams as Bison's left arm swings up and grabs the mans throat. After a twist, the technician's neck snaps, and Bison throws the body into a wall.

"100," the Doctor whispers. "Welcome back, my Master."

Bison remains silent. He gets up from the table and begins to walk over to a nearby mirror and checks himself over. His flesh is a sickly pale green.

"You may be wondering what happened, Master," the doctor said. "Years ago in the 2nd World Warriors tournament, you fought Major Guile in the finals. However, he pulled out of the tournament before he was able to win. As he turned to leave, you were set to attack Guile before a man in a black outfit swooped in and--"

"Destroyed... my... soul..." Bison responded. Everyone's eyes went wide. They didn't expect the animated corpse of their Master to be able to talk. "How wrong he was."

"Master, I have someone you must meet. The man responsible for bringing you back from the dead."

Bison raises his fist to his chest, a strange purple aura surrounding his decayed hand, and he grins. "Let me speak with him."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I didn't really know a good way to bring Bison back. Please don't be too harsh on me. I know this one was weak, but I don't know what else to do. I'll improve it when I can think up something better. Also, you may know that Trioxin was the stuff from the horror movie _Return of the Living Dead_ that caused the massive outbreak of zombies. I don't own the Trioxin idea. I just used it as a method of Bison's revival to pay tribute to the movie. Lastly, I got a review telling me my chapters are a bit short. I know. But to make up for that, there's going to be over 30 chapters total. 


	7. The Masterminds United Team

MASTERMINDS UNITED TEAM:  
Geese Tower.

Located in Southtown, this was the location where the Bogard Brothers, with the aid of their friend Joe Higashi, took their revenge on the criminal mastermind, Geese Howard, for the murder of their father.

But the kingpin of Southtown would not stay dead for long. He's come back and has a few surprise for Terry & Co.. And one of them has just arrived.

Ripper and Hopper, two of Geese's trusted bodyguards have entered Geese's office.

"Sir." Ripper stood forward. "Rugal Bernstein has arrived for your meeting."

"So I hear," replied Geese. Geese looks up in the sky through his window, already knowledgable of Rugal's presence. It's hard not to notice the roar or Rugal's airship, The Blacknoah, hovering not 40 feet above the roof of the skyscraper. "See to it he finds his way to me. And do not oppose him."

"Yes sir." Ripper and Hopper both leave.

"I don't trust this guy Mr. Howard." Billy Kane said, sitting on a black leather couch near Geese's desk.

"I know Billy. But don't worry. Rugal Bernstein is a backstabber, but I'm made a pact with him. And if he breaks it, he'll fall to the Hakkyokuseiken."

"But doesn't he have Orochi's power within him?"

"Yes, he does. But it's no match for my power. After Orochi was sealed away, the power of Orochi is now completely worthless."

Ryuji Yamazaki and Raiden enter the room, followed by Rugal himself.

"Mr. Howard. A pleasure to meet you again."

"Mr. Bernstein. Of course you know the nature of this meeting. Let's get down to business."

"You want me to team with you in the martial arts tournament in Osaka. Why? What do you have planned?"

Geese walked around his desk to meet Rugal eye to eye. "I wish to expand my empire beyond Southtown. Osaka has a history. I've controlled Southtown through violence and fighting. Now I'll control Osaka. And I want to team with you and another to get it."

"What makes you think I want to join you?"

"I can get you Kyo Kusanagi."

Rugal cracked a smile, and then laughed. "So, Kyo is entering the tournament too. Okay Geese, I'll join you. I'd love nothing more than to crush that little pest once and for all. If you can get me Kusanagi, I'll be more than happy to help you gain control of Osaka."

Ripper and Hopper accompany Rugal out of the building. Geese sits in his desk chair, but looks up to notice a man in a blue robe standing where he was not 5 seconds earlier.

Geese stood straight up. "How did you get in here?" He turns to Billy and Raiden.

"I don't know Mr. Howard," Billy replies. "I only glanced away for a second."

"Relax Geese. I just came by to see if the deal was still on. Did you get Rugal to join you?"

"Yes Goenitz. Rugal has just left. He was happy to join when he found out Kyo Kusanagi will be participating in the tournament."

"I myself can not wait to wrap my hands around the throat of Iori Yagami and wake the Orochi blood within him."

"Don't be so sure you can do that Goenitz. They defeated and sealed Orochi with Chizuri Kagura's help. The Orochi blood within Iori is no more."

"It's you who shouldn't be so sure of that Geese. Remember, it was I who started the rite to wake Orochi himself years ago. Though he is still sealed, and for good this time, I have found a way to awaken the blood of Orochi within one who possesses it. I'm used myself as a guinea pig."

Goenitz's eyes begin to burn briefly. Geese knew he wasn't kidding.

"I want you to leave Goenitz." Geese turns to Billy. "Escort Goenitz off my property."

"Sir? There's no one there anymore."

"What?"

Geese spun around to see Goenitz has already left. He straightened his necktie and sat back down.

"As for you, Yamazaki and Raiden. Go retrieve Rock. I have a job for you three." 


	8. The Cyclone Team

THE CYCLONE TEAM:  
"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a plain old beer, thanks."

A beautiful woman in a purple and white suit retrieves a drink for a paying customer. Nearby, a man wielding a pair of Escrima sticks stands by the exit with his arms folded across his chest, silently observing the action going on inside the recreational lounge.

In the back of the hall there is a stage. A young Japanese girl named Athena Asamiya is performing with her bandmates. Athena is a mildly famous pop singer in Japan, and she is at the lounge performing at the request of a good friend, the barhostess, a woman nicknamed "King".

Not many people are fans of Athena's, as a very, very large man with deep black eyes and black hair stands up, knocking over the table he was sitting at. The man was clearly over 7 feet tall. He was accompanied by a scantily clad, yet relatively manish woman, who decided to speak up for the two of them.

"Get that garbage off the stage! Hugo doesn't want to hear it!"

The music stops and Athena drops her microphone, ready to burst into tears. Athena's never recieved an insult, even from other people who disliked her music. King looks toward the heartbroken Athena, and the Escrima stick-wielding man takes notice.

The large man grumbles and begins to step toward the stage, when from the other side of the hall, another large man stood up, and spoke with a Russian accent.

"That's not very nice of you. Sit back down before you get yourself hurt."

"! Zangief," said the manish woman nicknamed Poison. "The Red Cyclone, in the flesh. My Hugo's always wanted to take your title belt from you. How about we fight, right here, right now?"

Zangief was silent, but anger was rising from within him. He knows who Hugo is. The German mountain of a man hailing from Munich was a very tough competitor. Hugo is the current campion of a Wrestling federation in his country. He's traveled to England to compete as a guest in a British wrestling federation, as has Hugo, but it looks as if something has started between the two giants.

"I don't want to fight you here, but if you insist on picking on a defenseless girl, I'll make you taste that dancefloor."

Zangief takes off his clothes to reveal that he has his wrestling gear on underneath. How odd. The Russian wrestler steps onto the dancefloor and awaits his opponent. Hugo lumbers towards Zangief, cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly, the two enter a grapple. Testing each other's strength, the two fighters attempt to take each other down. Hugo is just too large and manages to grab Zangief, delievers a powerful Power Bomb into the glowing tiles on the floor. Several glowing pink tiles shatter under the weight. Zangief rolls to his feet and sweeps Hugo with his leg, tripping him. The lights in the ceiling shake as though an earthquake has struck the area. Zangief leaps onto a nearby table and leaps off of it, driving his elbow into Hugo's chest. Hugo's eyes briefly bulge from his skull. The wrestlers get back to their feet, and Zangief get's the upper hand by grabbing Hugo. In attempt to win the fight early, Zangief sets up for his powerful Spinning Piledriver attack, but Hugo anticipates the move, and as Zangief brings Hugo up ino the air, Hugo counters it into his Moonsault Press. Several women scream as the whole club shakes.

"Enough of this!"

Hugo gets to his feet and backs away a bit as King jumps from around the bar and runs over to the dance floor.

"Look at this mess! You're both going to pay for this!"

Zangief recovers and crawls back to his table. Hugo turns to leave the club when King runs up and jumpkicks Hugo in the back of the head. It barely phases the giant, and Hugo continues out the door. Poison begins to follow, but turns back around and walks over to Zangief.

"That was a great fight. You were tough enough to stumble away from Hugo's Moonsault Press."

"..."

"We're looking for a few partners to enter a tournament in Osaka, Japan this weekend. What do you say, will you join us?

"Why would I join you after our fight?"

"We have a new respect for you now. We'd like to be your partner."

Zangief sighed. He wanted to check out that tournament anyway to see some of his old friends from the second World Warriors tournament several years ago. He might as well get some training for the wrestling event in England two weeks from now.

"Alright." He extends his hand and shakes Poison's.

"We don't have any idea who our third partner is, so if you know anyone, invite them along. See you then!"

Poison turns to follow Hugo, exchanging dirty looks with King. Zangief goes to his table to get dressed again when he bumps into the bouncer with the Escrima sticks, Eagle.

"You owe King money. I'll join you if you give me a cut of the prize money. King needs it for the repairs."

"I know you. You're Eagle, right? You joined the first World Warriors tournament to find and defeat Sagat. You came close, but you didn't reach him. You're good for getting as far as you have. Alright, welcome aboard. And sorry for the mess!"

Eagle remained expressionless and walked towards King. Eagle whispers into her ear.

"Mark of the Millennium 2001, in Japan? ... And you joined? ... Oh, I see. Good plan! I'll get my team set up. Thanks Eagle."

King returns to the bar and fixes herself a drink. She looks to Athena on stage and nods for her to continue her song. 


	9. The Women Fighters Team

Women Fighters Team:  
5 hours after the incident at King's bar, the barhostess surveys the damage at closing time. She's greeted by her friend Athena, who performed on stage that night, and was unintentionally the trigger that sparked the brawl between German pro wrestler Hugo and Russian pro wrestler Zangief.

Also joining the two ladies is Kasumi Todo, whom King and Athena knew from several King of Fighters tournaments the three have participated in.

"What a mess," Kasumi said. "What exactly happened?"

King sighed. "It's a long story."

"It was my fault." Athena said.

"No it wasn't," King reassured her. "It's not your fault for performing on stage. It's that Hugo guy's fault for making a big deal about it. And as nice as Zangief was to stand up for you, it's also his fault for helping damage the place."

"At least Hugo didn't take it out on Athena, or she'd be dead meat," replied Kasumi.

The three ladies nodded.

"I guess I shouldn't be performing on stage in front of a crowd that drinks."

"Isn't that one of the risks for becoming a singer?" King asked. "Every performance artist has fans. They also have anti-fans who wouldn't mind ruining things for the performer. Oh! Speaking of performing in front of a crowd..."

King dug up a flier for the martial arts tournament in Japan.

"... There's a tournament being held in Japan. Guess who's going to it?"

"Who?"

"Our friends Hugo, Zangief, and my employee Eagle."

Kasumi was confused. "Hugo and Zangief are teaming up in the tournament? Weren't they fighting?"

"Yes, but apparently they liked their fight and decided to team up. And my bouncer is there to collect a cut of the prize money they win to help me fix my dancefloor."

"That's nice of Eagle," Athena replied. "He's such a nice man."

"Yeah, he's a good friend. But he's not going to be alone. In case he can't win, I'm entering too. I'm going to teach those two muscle-bound brutes a lesson for ruining a lady's property. And maybe I can get money to fix my lounge and add some new goodies for this place. Maybe an oxygen bar--"

"Karaoke!" Athena shouts.

King went wide-eyed. "We'll see, we'll see."

Kasumi stood up. "Need a hand? I'll help you out. Who knows, maybe this tournament wont end up like all those King of Fighters tournaments. You know, where there's always _someone_ setting the tournament up in hopes of taking over the world, or revive an evil force of legend, or make a clone army to do his bidding..."

"Thank you Kasumi. I could use the help."

Athena stood up. "I'm in too!"

"Really? Great! Thank you both!"

"Be back in a bit. I have to use the restroom."

Athena turned and headed into the ladies room. She let out a sigh. "These poor people. They're so excited about this tournament, and they have no idea what it's for. I feel so awful..." Athena looks at herself in the mirror. "I'm sorry, I will not do this any longer. The teams are almost formed, and I'll help lead them to take you down. We will not use them any longer. It's totally barbaric."

A knock on the door. "Athena, when you're done, I'm going to close up the lounge, okay?"

"Sure, I'm almost done!"

Athena signs again, washes up, and leaves the restroom. 


End file.
